Amarte es un placer
by Azuki4ever
Summary: ella está en el hospita, él es un jugador de futbol con el corazon roto y una propuesta tierna dejen reviews please!


Amarte es un placer/romance/Ct

¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso a ella? ¿Dónde estaba él? La dejó sola en los momentos más difíciles, todo por el balón…Su amigo, su compañero, lo había ante puesto al amor de su vida, a un amor de verdad, su verdadero amor, después de Stephanie, después de la de la depresión, su sonrisa le hizo ver la vida con otros ojos, ojos que brillaron de amor.

_**Estas manos que me llevan  
por las calles de la vida  
esa cara que me obliga  
a mirarla de rodillas**_

Sólo hay una, sólo hay una  
o tú, o ninguna

Con ella, viajó a un paraíso terrenal, en el que todo era paz y armonía, todavía notaba en sus labios el primer beso que le dio ese sabor a canela, único en sus labios, solo lo había descubierto en aquellos labios.

_**Esa voz que me aconseja  
no creer en las sonrisas  
ese pelo que me cubre  
como lluvia de caricias**_

Los ojos azules solo lo miraban a el, lo miraban con amor, si hubiese podido los miraría siempre, toda la vida, eran tan dulces… no tenían nada que envidiarle a la miel mas dulce, ni al azúcar.

_**Sólo hay una, sólo hay una  
o tú, o ninguna**_

O tú, o ninguna  
no tengo salida  
pues detrás de ti mi amor   
tan sólo hay bruma

Si no existieras  
yo te inventaría  
como el sol al día  
o tú, o ninguna

Esos cabellos negros, que olían siempre a albaricoque, era larga la cabellera casi por la cintura, siempre brillante y sedoso, podía estar acariciándolo siempre, esa figura bajita y esbelta, sin ser demasiado delgada, ese regazo en el que podía estar recostado ese pecho calido en el que se refugiaba en las frías noches de invierno…

_**Esa que de puro honesta  
en el fondo te molesta  
esa que te admira tanto  
que te obliga a ser un santo**_

Ahora no estaba con el, el frío encogía su corazón, hacia poco le habían dado la noticia "Kaoru acaba de sufrir un accidente esta en el hospital" Se olvidó del partido, salió corriendo no le importó que el señor Katagiri dijera que no… se quedó desecho, no le importaba nada ahora…excepto su dulce Kaoru.

Cogió su moto el casco y en estos instantes llega al hospital, aparca y va a recepción volando.

Señorita, ¿podría decirme la habitación de la señorita Kaoru Miyanami?

¿Es usted pariente suyo?

Soy su novio

Es la habitación 683

Muchas gracias.

_**Sólo hay una, sólo hay una  
o tú, o ninguna**_

Confidente de mis sueños  
de mis pasos cada día  
su mirada mi camino  
y su vida ya mi vida

Corre hacia el cuarto y toca a la puerta, el doctor sale con mala cara

¿Qué le pasa, doctor? ¿Se va a poner bien?

La señorita ha quedado en coma por un fuerte golpe que ha sufrido, los pronósticos no son nada favorables, si no despierta en 48 horas, tendremos que desenchufarla.

Las palabras caen como agua fría sobre el. Todo por una pelea, tuvo el la culpa, y ahora Kaoru va a morir…

EL joven entra en el cuarto, no mira a la muchacha a la cara, solo se sienta a su lado y llora como no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo cogiéndole la mano "¿Por qué a ti Kaoru? ¿Por qué no a mi? Solo te pido perdón Kaoru donde estés ¡perdóname! Lo siento mucho… de verdad perdóname mi amor lo siento"

El hermano gemelo del joven entra en el cuarto y abraza a su hermano, que solo llora en su hombro, sabe cuanto le duele ver a su novia así, y sin poder pedirle perdón. Solo lo deja llorar hasta que se desahogue, no entiende como puede ser que los directivos hayan tomado la decisión de querer expulsarlo, era asunto de vida o muerte. Ganaron el partido, y una chica está en coma.

Su hermano se queda dormido y le apoya la cabeza en la cama de Kaoru sale de la habitación, tambien se ha ido sin permiso.

_O tú, o ninguna  
no tengo salida  
pues detrás de ti mi amor  
tan sólo hay bruma_

Si no existieras  
yo te inventaría  
pues sin duda alguna

O tú  
O tú, o ninguna  
O tú, o ninguna

EL joven sueña con los momentos mas felices que tuvo la lado de Kaoru lo despierta una mano suave que acaricia su cabello, al levantar la cara… ve a Kaoru tan bella… mirandolo

Lo siento

No te preocupes

Pero fue mi culpa… no debia confiar en ellas

No te preocupes, te perdono

Te amo mi cielo, ere slo mas importante en mi vida

¿De verdad?

Si mi amor

¿Podría pedirte una cosa?, casi se me olvida al salir corriendo

Claro

¿Querrías convertirte en mi esposa?- dice el muchacho enseñándole un amillo de oro blanco con un zafiro engarzado

Sí, si quiero Masao Tachibana.


End file.
